dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goten
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 767Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 |Height = 4'0" (123 cm) "child" |Weight = 57 lbs (26 kg) "child" |Address = 439 East District |Occupation = Martial artist Martial arts teacher''Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Age 774 - Age 790) Kikoukenjutsu Sword School (Age 821) |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) Bardock (paternal grandfather) Gine (paternal grandmother) Ox-King (maternal grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (maternal grandmother) Goku (father) Chi-Chi (mother) Gohan (brother) Raditz (paternal uncle) Videl (sister-in-law) Pan (niece) Goku Jr. (great-great-great-grandnephew or great-grandnephew) Valese (girlfriend) Trunks (lifelong best friend and fusee) Future Trunks (fusee) Piccolo (mentor) }} '''Goten' (孫悟天, Son Goten) is the younger son of Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid. Goten is Gohan's younger brother and Trunks' best friend. Appearance Goten's appearance as a child is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar orange gi to Goku's, minus the kame symbol along with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with dark blue shin guards in the Majin Buu Arc. Goten is known for looking almost identical to his father as a child, to the point when Goku first meets Goten he proclaims "I think there is a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi!" This resemblance to his father is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout the series, as well as in a few video games. His appearance drastically changes as he grows older, towards the end of Dragon Ball Z. Goten's hair grew, so that he would not be mistaken for Goku and is seen with a shaggier hairstyle as such and also wears an orange Gi similar to what Pan wears at the World Martial Arts Tournament. In Dragon Ball Super, Goten wears his gi without the blue undershirt as he did in the Majin Buu arc. He also wears blue armbands, which he previously didn't. In Dragon Ball GT, his hairstyle becomes spiky, straight and tilted. He begins to look like his brother Gohan as in contrast to Goku. In the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, Goten wears a Green long-sleeved shirt with a yellow T-shirt underneath and wears purple pants and golden boots just like the ones Trunks wore. Later in GT, he wears a White long-sleeved shirt with a purple T-shirt underneath and wears purple pants and golden boots. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Goten's appearance after joining the Time Patrol is that of GT Goten, but with informal martial arts clothes almost identical to Xeno Trunks', most notably a black trench coat. Personality As a child, Goten is naïve, fun-loving and kind-hearted like his father. He is also somewhat mischievous, due to being influenced by his best friend Trunks and joins him in their many antics. Between Trunks and himself, he is surprisingly the voice of reason, though he usually goes along with the former's ideas. Goten is also well mannered, as he always bows before he faces someone in a fight. He looks up to and greatly admires his older brother Gohan (he was the only person who finds Gohan's embarrassing Great Saiyaman costume to be "cool"). When Trunks had blamed the tournament intermission on Gohan's defeat in the previous match, Goten quickly became agitated and aggressive towards the other in an attempt to defend his older brother's honor. Goten loves play-fighting and bug catching. Goten also shows great love for wild animals, a trait obviously passed down from his father Goku, as he is seen often getting distracted from training by them on more than one occasion. Goten also shares the typical Saiyan appetite, like his father and brother. In one episode following Trunks and Goten awakening at Kami's Lookout after being knocked out by Vegeta, Trunks successfully wakes up Goten by telling him it was time to eat, which made Goten excited; this is similar to what Bulma used to wake Goku up when he was facing Jackie Chun. Goten's favorite food is pocky sticks and strawberry daifuku. As a teenager and an adult, Goten is still kind-hearted and considerate of other people, but is seen to be more mature. He settles down to live more or less as a normal teenager, worrying more about girls and bikes than fighting. Biography Background Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. He is born nine months after the defeat of Cell in the Cell Games Saga. As Goku dies during the Cell Games, while Chi-Chi is pregnant, Goten does not meet his father Goku until he reaches the age of seven. Goten is not pushed in school as much as Gohan is, and instead is trained in martial arts by Chi-Chi. The reasons for this are never fully explained, but it seems to have something to do with Goku's death. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than either Goku or Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old (the Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury video game manual says that he was only three years old when he first went Super Saiyan), and he looks almost exactly like Goku when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. In the manga, Goten transforming into a Super Saiyan made him the youngest Super Saiyan ever at that point. When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he was learning Martial Arts from his mom and accidentally turned into a Super Saiyan, so she told him never to transform again. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy, seeing as it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and, to a lesser extent, Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. During Goten's childhood he is good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This serves to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that are seen at that age, and both became a Super Saiyan at a young age. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Goten's first appearance in the series is when he is seven years old. Discovering that his father, Goku, will be returning to Earth for a day to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, he trains with his older brother, Gohan, for the event, a section of the training was throwing rocks at Gohan, which Gohan could barely dodge even as a Super Saiyan, showing Goten's amazing power. During this training, it is discovered that Goten has already mastered the transformation of Super Saiyan, and ironically, it is also discovered that Goten is not able to fly (something Gohan describes as "learning how to run before you learn how to crawl"). Gohan trains Goten in fighting and flight, along with his friend (and later on, wife), Videl. Goten meets Goku for the first time at the tournament. In the manga, he is rather shy upon first meeting his father, but in the anime, he embraces his father and they play airplane for a little bit. Goten then competes in the Junior Division. After defeating Ikose and his younger brother, respectively, Goten and his best friend, Trunks, both make it to the finals. The two powerful, young Saiyan warriors place rules limiting their powers during the fight, prohibiting their Super Saiyan transformations. Trunks comes out victorious, due to transforming, using his left arm, and firing an energy blast from his left hand which knocked Goten out of the ring, all three of which Trunks said he would not do, though Goten also became a Super Saiyan earlier in the fight. With the two boys wanting more of a challenge, they disguise themselves and enter the Adult Division, as Mighty Mask. After Gohan is attacked, and the Z Team pursues the attackers, Goten and Trunks fight Android 18 and Mr. Satan in a battle royale. They are disqualified when Android 18 exposes them by destroying their costume. Goten and Trunks leave and are informed by Videl that Gohan and the others are in pursuit of an evil wizard named Babidi who is attempting to awaken his monster named Majin Buu. Goten and Trunks fly toward Babidi's spaceship, and, upon arrival, see that Piccolo and Krillin have been turned to stone by Dabura. Trunks accidentally breaks Piccolo's statue, and is afraid he might have killed him, but Piccolo regenerates himself when Dabura is killed by Majin Buu and he reverts from his stone form, along with Krillin. With Gohan and Goku knocked out, Vegeta arrives to fight Majin Buu, only to be severely beaten by the monster. After saving Vegeta, Goten and Trunks attempt to fight alongside Vegeta, but he knocks the boys unconscious, knowing that Majin Buu is too strong for them to help him. He then blows himself up, hoping that will finish him, but fails, as Majin Buu regenerates himself. Goten is taken to Kami's Lookout to take refuge from Majin Buu's assault on the world. Babidi makes an announcement to the world to tell that Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten must be found for their interference in the fight with Majin Vegeta earlier, as well as for Piccolo slaughtering Babidi. The boys wake up and attack Mr. Popo. Goku stops them and tells them that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, making the boys cry. Goku teaches them the fusion technique with the remainder of time he has left on earth. Babidi tells the world that he is going to West City to blow it up. Trunks rushes to the Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar. Goku intercepts Babidi and Buu to give Trunks time to get to Capsule Corporation, Goku shows them Super Saiyan 3 and starts to fight Majin Buu. Trunks got the radar and Goku returned to the Lookout. Goku teaches the boys the fusion technique and shows them Super Saiyan 3. Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku his time is up (his time was shortened due to his Super Saiyan 3 transformation) and leaves the rest to Piccolo. Goten hugs his father one more time before going back to Other World. A day later, with Goku in Other World, Piccolo teaches the boys the rest of the Fusion Dance. After two days, Goten and Trunks are ready to fight Majin Buu. Goten then watches as Super Buu turns his mother into an egg and crushes her, angering Goten and thus prompting him to train as hard as he can. They fuse and create the warrior Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu twice, almost defeating him. Gotenks is absorbed by Super Buu after Gohan arrives from the Sacred World of the Kais (being there training) to assist the boys. Goten is saved along with Piccolo, Trunks, and Gohan by Goku and the deceased Vegeta, by forming Vegito and making Buu absorb him. Goten dies along with Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and the other survivors when Kid Buu blows up the Earth, but he is brought back to life along with the others killed by Buu with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo are then seen contributing to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. He meets with Goku once again, with everyone else on Kami's Lookout, after Goku had killed Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, and watches his parents (Goku and Chi-Chi) reunite and hug each other after Goku tells Chi-Chi he wants to live with her and their kids as a family of four. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years have past since Majin Buu's defeat and Goten is nine years old. The whole Son family goes to Mr. Satan's party, where they meet Vegeta's brother Tarble. Tarble tells them about two brothers who worked for Frieza, Avo and Cado. After pulling the two longest radish in a contest to see who would have to fight Abo and Cado, Goten and Trunks confronts the two brothers. While they are fighting, Goku says they are stronger than Frieza. When Avo and Cado fuse and form Aka, Goten and Trunks use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks. After a brief battle, Aka starts to destroy everything, but he ends up being defeated by Goku. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Sometime has passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Goten brings his father lunch while he is plowing a field and takes over for him by riding his tractor while he eats, though Goten becomes distracted by Goku practicing and accidentally goes off a cliff, but is saved by Goku. Goten and Trunks go out and went shopping for a gift for Videl, soon to be married with Gohan. After seen looking for rings, they go out to get Videl cosmetics. They were told by an old man to go to a hot spring and there the water would make your skin feel new. They find the hot spring and encounter a giant snake. At one point, Goten was furious to the point he begins to use the Kamehameha, but Trunks told him not to because nearby old people were in the hot spring. The snake hits jar with the water but Trunks eventually sends it slithering away. They both get the jar to Videl who seems to like the water and how her face feels after using it. At the end of the day, Goten tells Goku about his day with Trunks and Goku is proud of them. Mr. Satan arrives and offers Goku 100 million Zeni for defeating Majin Buu. Goku starts to deny the money until Goten reminds Goku that if he gave the money to Chi-Chi, he could go train on King Kai's planet, then Goku takes the money after hearing this. Goten is at Bulma's birthday party on the Princess Bulma cruise ship, with the others. When Beerus is enraged because Majin Buu ate all of the pudding, he fights him, and blasts him into the ocean. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, to fight Beerus, but Gotenks is easily defeated by a tap on the forearm. In the manga, Gotenks goes Super Saiyan 3 and is blasted into the ocean. Later, Goten and Trunks both go Super Saiyan for the ritual to make Goku a Super Saiyan God, along with Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl (who was pregnant with Pan). Goten and the others observe the fight between Goku and Beerus for a while from Bulma's ship, then in Bulma's ship. They couldn't fly on their own, because they were all out of ki from doing to Super Saiyan God ritual. After their battle, Beerus falls asleep in attempt to destroy Earth so Whis takes him home. Goten is curious on how being a god felt for Goku while he was having his big feast. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga After the fight with Goku and Beerus, Goten was first seen leaving after telling Chi-Chi he was gonna hang out with Trunks. When Android 18 and Marron visit Goku's place to treat and pick up Krillin, Goten plays ball with Marron and impresses her with his skills. Goten then arrives at Gohan's place with Goku when he finds out that Chi-Chi is planning on kicking out his brother and Mr. Satan. He also arrives with her mom and brother when he told her that Goku was planning on going with Whis to train. Goten tried to convince her to let Goku go, but Chi-Chi told Goten to stay out of it. Later, when Jaco arrives on Earth to warn Bulma of Frieza arriving on Earth for vengeance, he and Trunks come into contact into him when he is looking for Bulma. They then touch his skin and face to make sure they are not tights and a mask with Goten accidentally takes off one of his wireless radios on his ears. They then play around with his ship and Jaco encourages them to play which leads to them accidentally closing the hatch and crashing it into the pond resulting in them being sent to their rooms as punishment. Later on, while the Z Fighters were fighting Frieza's forces, Goten and Trunks were playing ball outside when they sense Tagoma's ki and decided to join in the fight. After defusing as Gotenks, Goten and Trunks are frightened because Frieza is noticing them. They both run and hide along with Bulma and Jaco. Goten helps Bulma and Trunks summon Whis to bring Goku and Vegeta back to Earth. However, when Goku and Vegeta arrive, Goku sends Goten and Dende to The Lookout to tell Dende what happened and additionally, the location is too dangerous for them. He is killed when the planet explodes, but Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over technique to undo the damage, undoing Goten's death in the process. After killing Frieza, Goku tells Goten all about what happened while they were away at the Capsule Corporation and he later attends the party thrown by Bulma with his friends and family. Universe 6 Saga Goten is present with his friends and family, cheering on the team of Universe 7 during the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. Goten is also present as Beerus and Whis use the Super Dragon Balls to summon Super Shenron, then returns to Earth. Potaufeu Saga Goten attends the Universe 7 victory celebration with his friends and family, being told by Beerus to protect the fact that Monaka is weak as a secret from Goku. When Goku shows desperation to fight with Monaka, Goten suggests that Monaka could have the ability to "transform". Trunks then whispers something in Beerus' ear. While Goku was being distracted, Beerus dons the life-size Monaka costume created by Mr. Satan, and fights with Goku. Eventually, the battle is over, and the situation ends on a good note as Goku never realized that Monaka was an amateur and is even more motivated to train after fighting with him. One day, Goten is eating dinner with his parents at home, when Goku shows signs of sadness and fatigue. Goten and Chi-Chi wonder if Goku is sick, or even dying. Eventually, Goku teleports to King Kai's planet, after a few attempts, and King Kai informs him of his Delayed Onset Ki Disorder. As Goku flies home, he unintentionally crashes into his house, destroying it and angering Chi-Chi, along with waking Goten, who was asleep. Goten accompanies his parents to Gohan and Videl's house, and he playfully spends time with his niece, Pan. When Pan disappears, Goten assists his parents and Piccolo with looking for her, flying around the house trying to find her. When Gohan and Videl return, Pan was already found, and Goten laughs with his family as Pan refers to Goku as "Gramps". While Goten and Trunks are flying towards Capsule Corp, they notice Monaka's delivery truck, but finding out that Monaka is not present. Goten and Trunks then make their way inside the back of Monaka's truck, having fun with the items present in there. When they blow up a blow-up doll, the force calls the truck to bounce off the ground, closing the door and trapping them inside. Trunks prepares to blow the door open but does not want Monaka to get in trouble for having the truck damaged. They then wait for Monaka, who immediately climbs in his truck and flies off into space with the two boys still inside. On the way to Planet Potaufeu, Goten and Trunks are freezing in the truck due to being in outer space. Monaka then arrives to Potaufeu, and opens the back door, discovering Goten and Trunks frozen solid and manages to thaw them. Potage, the planet's only inhabitant, appears and greets Monaka, and the intergalactic criminal Gryll confronts the group with his henchmen. Goten and Trunks realize Potage is in trouble, and easily defeat the henchmen, forcing them to retreat. They later reappear, holding the key to the seal of the "Superhuman Water". Goten and Trunks prepare to take the key back, but they remain still, realizing that Monaka has been taken hostage. Goten is tied up along with Trunks and Potage, as Gryll opens the seal to the Superhuman Water. Later, Goten and Trunks are being chased, while carrying Potage and Monaka, by Gryll and his henchmen, who are now purple. Goten can only watch as Trunks is knocked down, and is attacked again, however Vegeta and Jaco arrive and Vegeta deflects the attack. Goten witnesses Vegeta easily defeating Gryll's henchmen, and being absorbed by the "Superhuman Water" and an exact copy of him is created. Goten later retreats carrying Monaka, along with Trunks, Potage, Jaco, and a drained Vegeta. In a secure spot, Potage explains the truth about the "Superhuman Water", which is actually a weapon named Commeson, and they learn that Copy-Vegeta must be defeated in order to save Vegeta's life. Copy-Vegeta later confronts the two, who then fuse into Gotenks and engages in battle with him. Even as a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks cannot deal any damage to Copy-Vegeta, and is defeated by a few blows. Fallen, Goten and Trunks are about to be finished off by Copy-Vegeta, but they are saved by Goku's timely arrival. Goten tries to inform his father to defeat Copy-Vegeta quickly, as he is an impostor. Goten watches as Goku and Copy-Vegeta are fighting an evenly matched battle, also showing surprise that Copy-Vegeta can also transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. Goten accompanies Trunks, Potage and Jaco, as they try to save Vegeta by finding the Commeson's core. The core sneaks up behind Goten and tries to absorb him, but he is saved by Trunks and Jaco. The core then chases the group, as Goten flies behind Trunks, who panics and rushes to Vegeta's side, realizing his Ki is disappearing. Goten watches as the core is casually destroyed by Monaka, and Copy-Vegeta is defeated by Goku. The group say goodbye to Potage and return to Earth, where Chi-Chi worriedly embraces Goten and asks if he is hurt. "Future" Trunks Saga Goku, Piccolo, and Goten get ready to race to see who can harvest all of the crops first on Goku's field, but Chi-Chi scolds Goten and tells him to study for the test he has next week. Later, Goten and Chi-Chi tell Piccolo and Krillin that a Time Machine has appeared. Piccolo and Krillin leave to check it out and Goten follows them, but Chi-Chi grabs Goten and scolds him, telling him to study. Goten pleads to go, saying the Earth might be in trouble, but Chi-Chi refuses to listen, leaving Goten annoyed. :;These events are from the original natural flow of time of the present timeline In the original natural flow of time before Future Trunks traveled back and disrupted the main timeline's time stream, Goku was farming with Goten one day and suddenly found that his body had been switched with Zamasu's, after Goten brought Chi-Chi to see, Zamasu suddenly appeared, in Goku's body, and quickly killed him. He then proceeded to kill Chi-Chi and Goten. These events were erased from existence when Beerus destroyed Zamasu before he could fulfill them. :;End of events from original natural flow of time of the present timeline Ten Years Later As ten years pass after Kid Buu's defeat, and Goten is now at the age of 17. He is training with Goku, and then forced to enter in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Because of a deal made between his father and Majin Buu to have Majin Buu pair Goku up with a poor village competitor, Uub, he also ends up being paired up with Majin Buu for the tournament. While searching out for Kid Buu's reincarnate before the draw ups, Goten also ends up setting eyes on a homosexual competitor named Otokosuki, and becomes disturbed at Otokosuki's attempt at flirting with him, commenting in response to Trunks' comment that all the fighters seem normal, except possibly Otokosuki. When expressing irritation that he has to fight Buu, Trunks tells him that it was the luck of the draw, to which Goten ends up jokingly repeating that statement to Trunks upon learning that Trunks ended up being paired up with Otokosuki, as well as Trunks' extreme discomfort of this because of the latter's sexuality and advances towards him. Due to Goku and Uub's departure, the tournament is cancelled. Goten and Pan decide to have an exhibition match to entertain their family and friends, with Pan emerging as the victor. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years, Goten has a girlfriend named Valese and is now 22 years old. After the incident with Goku, he is supposed to aid his father and Trunks in the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, but he is left behind in the Black Star Dragon Ball hunt when Pan goes aboard the spaceship which should have carried him and hits the launch button before Goten can get on board. Goten is spending time with his girlfriend Valese when Baby arrives on Earth. Baby Saga Before Goku, Trunks and Pan's homebound trip back to Earth with the complete set of seven Black Star Dragon Balls, Goten encounters the parasite Baby on Earth, and is forced to fight him. Goten has the upper-hand, but Baby manages to cut Goten's left arm. When Goten tries to destroy Baby with a Kamehameha, Baby liquefies himself and invades Goten's body via the cut in Goten's left arm, taking advantage. Continuing in his search for Vegeta, Baby-possessed Goten returns to Capsule Corporation, where he encounters Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan, who are unaware that Baby has taken control of Goten. Sensing Gohan's superior strength, Baby makes plans to transfer himself into Gohan. Baby-possessed Goten punches Gohan, but the others shrug it off as sibling rivalry, and Chi-Chi requests that they "take it outside". Once in a secluded place outside, Gohan reveals that he knows Goten has been possessed, and Baby-possessed Goten launches an offensive against him, injuring and cutting Gohan. Not wanting to injure Goten, Gohan refuses to fight back, but is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan to ward off Baby-possessed Goten's attacks. Baby uses the opportunity to transfer himself into Gohan's body via the cuts on Gohan. Soon after Baby in Gohan's body attacked Vegeta, then possessed Goten appeared and helped Baby to take control of Vegeta's body. Gohan and Goten appear at their house and they start to fight Goku and Pan right away. Goten and Gohan power up to Super Saiyans so that they could force Goku to fight them. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight at full power, but just before he launches his Kamehameha wave at Goten and Gohan, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened. After being revived by the Sacred Water, Goten helps restore Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers, along with Gohan, Trunks and Pan. Soon afterward, Goku finally defeats Baby, and Goten assists in evacuating the Earth before its destruction (due to negative energy from the Black Star Dragon Balls, which had been used by Baby to create a new Planet Plant). Super 17 Saga After the defeat of Baby, Goten is now 23 years old. Goten is seen in a restaurant with Valese when an interview with Mr. Satan shows up on a television in the restaurant. Mr. Satan states that he is going to retire. Goten comments on the interview, stating, "And as long as I don't enter, I won’t have to take his place" (meaning the tournament would be a breeze for him, and he can surely become champion if he competes). Goten is seen in the city with Valese, and as soon as the villains from hell appear in the city, Goten, along with the rest of the gang, fight the villains that escaped from Hell. Most of these fights are easily won by the Z Fighters. Immediately after destroying the villains, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Majuub team up to try and take down the powerful Super 17. They attack altogether, but cannot take down the Android, even in their Super Saiyan forms. Goten is then seen, when Old Kai is explaining to Goku about the negative energy of the Dragon Balls. When Goku decides to fix the problem at hand Goten and Gohan both wish to help their father, but Goku insists he needs to do it on his own. Shadow Dragon Saga Goten (along with Majuub) helps to save his father's life during his battle with Syn Shenron. The Z Warriors then appear ready to fight the Dragon, but Goku has a better idea. Goku asks for Goten, Trunks and Gohan to give him their Super Saiyan energy, while Majuub tries to hold off Syn Shenron. Goten, along with Trunks and Gohan, helps to restore Goku's energy during his fight with Syn Shenron. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan try to help Goku and Vegeta fuse by holding off Omega Shenron. They succeed, and Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. Later on, Goten watches as Omega Shenron attempts to destroy Goku and Vegeta and says, "I can't take it anymore.". He goes to help, but is stopped by his older brother Gohan. Later on, when Goku is presumed to have been killed by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the Earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, and Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight. They are all easily defeated, but they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Goten is last seen taking his mother back home after the fight and telling her his father will probably come back when he gets hungry. Goten is the only warrior who seemed relaxed and confident that Goku would return, unlike the other warriors. At this point, Goten has developed a father-son relationship with Goku based on trust, understanding, and faith. Also, Goten is last seen in one of the flashbacks in the end of Dragon Ball GT. Film appearances Broly - Second Coming Seven years have passed since Broly had been defeated by Goku when Goten, Trunks, and Videl are on a Dragon Ball hunt so Videl could see Shenron. They come across Natade Village, which is governed by an over-reactive priest, Maloja. Goten, Trunks, and Videl are all informed of a monster that has terrorized the village, causing it to become impoverished. To rid the monster, Goten, Trunks and Videl leave food for the monster to attract it into a trap. While the trio is hiding, Trunks quickly steals an apple. As a result, this makes Goten jealous and he becomes tempted to steal one. A hungry Goten then tries to grab an apple, but Videl slaps him and makes Goten pretend to cry, which Videl gives into only to have Trunks reply with,"I can't believe you fell for it!" The monster appears, but turns out to be a dinosaur. Goten and Trunks actually toy with it first, then defeat it. With the monster gone, the priest is rejected by the villagers for not being a savior, and thrown out of the village. Goten, Trunks and Videl depart the now peaceful Natade Village. Unbeknownst to the trio, Broly awoke due to Goten's incessant cries and broke out of the ice, which imprisoned him. The cries of Goten may have been reminiscent of baby Goku's crying, which tormented baby Broly given that baby Goku made him cry right after they were born; hence Broly had harbored a subconscious hatred towards Goku literally since birth. Goten and Trunks see what was happening to Videl, who was flying above a nearby lake and unfortunately confronted Broly. Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku (and also Broly's deteriorating mental state). Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. In the middle of the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the last Dragon Ball, which is standing behind Broly. While Trunks tries to distract Broly, Goten chases after the last Dragon Ball. When Goten retrieves the Dragon Ball, he hides in a cave behind a waterfall to prevent Broly from spotting him. When Shenron did not appear, Goten leaves the cave and sees Trunks being beaten to a pulp by Broly. Luckily, Gohan comes around and joins the battle against Broly. Unfortunately, Gohan is not able to defeat Broly. As a last resort, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a combined Kamehameha, but Broly counters with an Omega Blaster to block both Goten and Gohan's blasts. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenron seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Beam Struggle. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the Sun, where he presumably disintegrates. Bio-Broly Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Marron wait outside Satan House as No. 18 ransacks the house, demanding the 20 million zeni Mr. Satan promised her. Soon, Goten, Trunks, and No. 18 departs for Mei Queen Castle with Men-Men, a cousin of Mr. Satan's martial arts rival, Lord Jaguar. Upon arriving, Jaguar sets up a tournament for Mr. Satan to fight the Bio-Warriors. Satan becomes discouraged as the Bio-Warriors display abilities far too incredible for Mr. Satan to handle. Goten, Trunks and Android 18 intervene, but Satan will have to pay another 20 million to Android 18 for her to take care of business. As Goten, Trunks and Android 18 easily defeat the Bio-Warriors, Jaguar becomes infuriated and reveals his greatest weapon: Bio-Broly. Maloja, the priest from Natade Village seen in the previous movie, reveals that Bio-Broly is a clone of Broly, made from a sample of Broly's blood. Broly breaks out of his containment capsule, and is drenched in Culture Fluid, turning him into a horribly deformed bio-mutant. Bio-Broly was about to take Mr. Satan's life, but Trunks intervenes and saves him in time. Goten and Trunks then battle Bio-Broly head-on, and seem to be an equal match for him. Bio-Broly becomes a menace, and both Goten and Trunks become seriously pounded. During a part in the movie, Bio-Broly is seen squeezing the life out of Trunks with his foot and Goten saves Trunks just in time by punching Bio-Broly in the face. Goten and Bio-Broly then began to fight in the air Goten seen leading the fight and beating Bio-Broly until Goten states that his arm hurts, and Bio-Broly takes advantage. Trunks spills Culture Fluid on Bio-Broly, which is supposed to melt him. Unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw in Trunks' plan; the Culture Fluid becomes more powerful and it starts to flood the entire island. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab. Goten and Trunks discover that bio-liquid solidifies by touching seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha to blast a freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of the last remaining trace of Broly for good. Fusion Reborn A massive instability event occurs in Other World, which frees every single dead soul back into the living world, Earth. Among the several past villains that return to life is Frieza, his army, and a character referred to as "The Dictator" (who is a clear parody of Adolf Hitler). While Goku, Vegeta, and Pikkon battle Janemba, a monster collaborated from all the impurities of bad souls, Gohan takes on Frieza, and Goten and Trunks take on The Dictator and his army. The battle between them and The Dictator's army becomes increasingly long, since reinforcements continue to pour into the city. Finally, Goten and Trunks decide to go Super Saiyan to defeat the army. When Goten and Trunks sense their fathers' fusion, they decide to fuse as well. Gotenks demolishes all of The Dictator's army with a Super Kamikaze Attack x 100 Ghosts in one shot. After a long day, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks return home, with Goten and Trunks teasing Gohan and Videl for seeing them kissing after the battle. Wrath of the Dragon In this movie, Goten appears throughout in the company of Trunks and seems intrigued by Tapion. In one scene, he is seen reaching out from under a BBQ, and taking food with Trunks to offer to Tapion. Goten fuses with Trunks to create Gotenks. Gotenks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and fires Continuous Die Die Missiles at Hirudegarn. It appears that Hirudegarn has been killed or neutralized, but instead it evolves into an insect-like beast and delivers a fierce counterattack, rendering Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks unconscious. Battle of Gods Four years after Kid Buu's defeat, now at the age of 11, Goten is at Bulma's birthday party with his family and friends. When the Pilaf Gang turned into children sneak into the party in order to steal the Dragon Balls, Trunks claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten. Everyone takes it seriously and Mai gets shy. Soon, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks to battle the God of Destruction Beerus along with the other Z Fighters, but he is easily defeated. Later, Goten and the other Saiyans help Goku to reach the Super Saiyan God form. Other Dragon Ball stories At some point around the GT era, Goten joins the Time Patrol group, now known as Xeno Goten. He can fuse with Xeno Trunks in order to become Gotenks Xeno. Power ;Manga and Anime During his childhood, Goten was quite powerful, to the extent where he attained his Super Saiyan transformation much earlier than his brother and father. Goten's strength as a Super Saiyan was such that when he sparred with a Super Saiyan Gohan, he was able to give the latter a little trouble, with an astonished Gohan remarking just how strong the boy was. Later on, Piccolo was also taken aback at Goten and Trunks power when witnessing them turning Super Saiyan. Compared to Trunks, Goten was slightly weaker, admitted by Goten himself and noted by Goku when he was teaching them the fusion technique and told Trunks to lower his ki a little to match Goten's. This was partly due to the fact that Trunks is one year older and naturally exhibited a little more strength as a result. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo had stated that both he and Trunks had gained immense strength and that there power levels were exactly equal. During the ten-year gap between the Kid Buu Saga and the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten began slacking in his disciplinary training as a result of the times of peace.Daizenshuu 2 In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks (in their base forms) were able to take on Avo and Cado, who are on the same rank as the Ginyu Force and when arriving on Earth they are as strong as Frieza. In Dragon Ball GT, Goten has grown more powerful. With little effort, he is able to destroy enemies that Goku and the other Z Fighters struggled with, such as Yakon and Android 19, in his normal state. However, he is still less powerful than Gohan. ;Video games Inspired by Gohan's book Groundbreaking Science, in Age 805 Goten along with his best friend Trunks became the founders of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style and through intense training Goten developed his natural potential as a master swordsman alongside Trunks, leading to the foundation of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. In Age 820, at the age of 53, both he and Trunks used their school's kenjutsu to defeat an army of Jigglers during an invasion of Earth by the remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army following the death of Mr. Satan. Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan Goten gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and is the youngest known half-blooded Super Saiyan in the series. Goten mastered the form very quickly.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 Goten uses this transformation throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and first demonstrates it while training with his mother. Mighty Mask Not an actual form, Mighty Mask is Goten and Trunks working together whilst wearing the costume of the fighter Mighty Mask. This "form" is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes in both base and Super Saiyan. Infected During the events of Dragon Ball GT, Goten is possessed by Baby, and then later by a regular Tuffle parasite. This state of Goten makes its debut for the first time as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, as both base and Super Saiyan forms. Fusions Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths other than Gohan and Goku. He attains the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms. Goten and Trunks are capable of fusing into Gotenks within 0.05 seconds.Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 They use the technique several times as kids. As young adults, in Dragon Ball GT, Goten and Trunks are tempted to fuse into Gotenks to try and help their fathers but are told not to by Gohan. The Fused Warrior Gotenks shares both Goten and Trunks' playfulness as well as their special attacks and new moves that Goten and Trunks do not have, such as Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack as well as Galactic Donut or Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball. The Adult version of Gotenks featured in Dragon Ball Heroes has a new super attack called Burning Kamehameha. Incorrect Style Fusions Appearances in other media Goten has appeared in [[Dragon Ball advertisements|eye drops and Dragon Ball Z school supply commercials]], which is a part of the Dragon Ball series' good influence on education and is one of their reach outs. In music, the song "Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~" by Shin Oya focuses on both Goten and Trunks. The song is translated in English as "The Young Warriors". It is the Theme Song for Goten and Trunks. Video games It is revealed in the MMORPG Dragon Ball Online that after the release of Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, Goten and Trunks founded the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in their adulthood in Age 805. With their ki control powers, the two were able to create many powerful techniques that are used in the Martial Artists Sword Master class. Their discipline focuses on channeling spiritual energy through swords, and has become one of the most praised disciplines on Earth as of Age 1000. Goten has shown interest in swords since he was young, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (which took place in Age 774), an eager Goten asks Trunks if he can hold the sword Tapion gave him. Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School help in defeating the remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army who attacked Earth in Age 820. Goten appears in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z Manga Kasetto'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Jump Super Stars'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (cut-scene) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa *English dubs: **Ocean Group dub: Jillian Michaels (kid); Gabe Khouth (teen) **FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (kid); Robert McCollum (older) **Blue Water dub: Scott Hendrickson (DBGT) *Latin American Spanish dub: Laura Torres (kid); Victor Ugarte (older) *Tagalog dub: Kevin James Stevens (Teen and adult) *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Italian dub: Patrizia Scianca (kid); Patrizio Prata (Teen and adult) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fátima Noya (kid); Yuri Chesman (Teen and adult) *Hungarian dub: Judit Pogani (kid), Tamás Markovics (Teen and adult) *Catalan dub: Elisabet Bargalló kid); Roger Isasi-Isasmendi (Teen and adult) *Polish dub: Katarzyna Tatarak (kid) *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier (kid), Marc Bretonniere (older) *German dub: Ricardo Richter (kid) Major Battles *Goten vs. Chi-Chi (flashback) (Anime only) *Goten vs. Gohan *Goten vs. Ikose *Goten vs. Trunks *Goten and Trunks (as Mighty Mask) vs. Killa *Goten and Trunks (as Mighty Mask) vs. Android 18 * Goten and Trunks vs. Giant Snake * Goten and Trunks vs. Gryll and his gang *Goten vs. Infected Earthlings *Goten vs. Baby *Infected Goten vs. Gohan *Infected Goten and Infected Gohan vs. Vegeta *Infected Goten and Infected Gohan vs. Goku *Goten and Z Fighters vs. Baby Vegeta *Goten vs. Pui Pui *Goten and Trunks vs. Yakon and Android 19 *Goten, Trunks and Uub vs. Saibamen *Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Uub and Gohan vs. Super 17 *Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Uub, Goku vs. Syn Shenron *Goten, Gohan and Trunks vs. Omega Shenron *Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta vs. Omega Shenron ;Films *Goten (Base/SS) and Trunks (Base/SS) vs. Broly (SS) *Goten (SS) and Gohan (SS) vs. Broly (LSS) *Goten (SS), Gohan (SS) and Goku (SS) vs. Broly (LSS) *Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 vs. Bio-Warriors *Goten (Base/SS), Trunks Base/SS), Android 18, and Krillin vs. Bio-Broly *Goten (Base/SS) and Trunks Base/SS) vs. The Dictator *Goten (Base/SS) and Z Fighters vs. Hirudegarn *Goten and Trunks vs. Abo and Kado Trivia ]] *Goten's name literally means "Awakening to Heaven" or "perceiving heaven", as "Ten" can translate as sky or heavens. His name is very similar to Goku's, as he was likely named after him. Due to this, Goten's name can be read in the same manner of Mandarin/pinyin like with his brother and father's names. In Goten's case, the reading is "Sun Wutian" (孫悟天, Sūn Wùtiān). *Goten's hobbies are play-fighting and bug catching.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide *Goten's favorite foods are daifuku and pocky. *Goten's favorite vehicle is a bike. *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Goten as Human, when he is in fact half-Saiyan and half-Human. *Unlike his older brother Gohan, Goten was never shown with a tail in the series. *Goten is a Jack in one of Oolong's card games. *In Future Trunks' timeline, Goten does not exist due to Goku dying of a heart disease before the arrival of the Androids, as he was conceived shortly before the Cell Games (stated in Japanese tankoban 36). Gallery See also *Goten (Collectibles) References es:Son Goten fr:Son Goten pt-br:Goten ca:Goten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DBS Characters